The Courtship of Rhaegar and Lyanna
by Misty Glow
Summary: This is a story of how Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark met and fell in love during the Tourney of Harrenhal festivities.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones and make no money by the writing of this fiction.

Chapter 1: The Knight of the Laughing Tree

The Tourney of Harrenhal was well underway as the jousting events began in the second week of festivities. The first week of the games, consisted of combat, swordsmanship mainly, where Sir Barristan Selmy won the purse just the day before. The feast last night had been held in his honor. He was expected to fair well in the lists as well, though the real competitors would not begin their jousts until tomorrow. Today was a light day, where young, inexperienced knights and even squires could take a turn, testing their talents.

The atmosphere was light and festive as green competitors unhorsed one another, some ending up in fist-a-cuffs with accusations of rule breaking. The crowd of spectators was smaller than it would be tomorrow, when all the serious contenders would be jousting. There was a lighter mood of laughter, fun and foolery.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen leaned against a wooden riser, his arms crossed as he laughed in amusement at a young knight who was so incensed at being unhorsed, he whacked his opponent on the horse's arse with his lance as he made a victory lap, causing the horse to take of running out of the arena. None of this buffoonery would be present tomorrow when the stands would be filled with peers of the realm coming to see the more experienced knights.

Today some of the younger lords and ladies of various houses sat socializing in groups, waiting for the next joust to begin. Rhaegar's eyes scanned the crowd as he tried to remember their various names. Stark, Baratheon, Tully, Lannister and Tyrell were some of the great houses represented, as well as a multitude of lesser houses. Rhaegar could tell them by their appearances, their manner of dress, and even the tone of their speech. Rhaegar was good at figuring out people. He did something many did not have the patience for. He watched and he listened.

He could have tried to join in at the various social circles, but every time he did so, the atmosphere of the group would change. Merriment would cease, or die down completely. People did not know how to behave around the crown prince, and especially a Targaryen who seemed to belong to another world completely. Targaryens were striking people in general, some fabled to have magic in their old Valarian bloodline. So Rhaegar enjoyed the festivities a bit apart from his peers.

He was just about to turn away and find his wife at the pavilions, when the announcer called out the next pair of contestants. "Introducing the squire of Tywin Lannister, Kevin Lannister opposing the Knight of the Laughing Tree."

Rhaegar's gaze lifted to this Knight of the Laughing Tree, wondering in amusement at the name. From where does the Laughing Tree hail, he wondered with half a grin. The armor shown silver in the sunlight, imprinted with a smiling tree. It reminded him of the Godswood trees of the old religion. The armor also looked new and untried.

Kevin Lannister sneered at his opponent before a helm was slipped over his head. It always bothered a jouster when one did not know who they were going against, knew nothing of their skill or reputation. Rhaegar, however, was often disguised when he jousted as well, so that his opponents wouldn't hold back. If they knew who he was, they would yield or even worse, let him win. Keeping yourself anonymous was the prerogative of a knight if they so wished to do so. It made for much excitement when they revealed themselves afterward.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree charged deftly, obviously an experienced horseman, yet the lance wobbled a bit in his grip. Kevin Lannister kicked off with poorer form, making a jab at the knight before he should have and getting his arm knocked by the knight's lance. He grunted in pain, but would not think of yielding when he still had so much more to prove.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree scooped up a fresh lance, finding one more to his liking, while the crowd quieted down, their attentions drawn to the show. As they charged one another a second time, the knight was in better control, bracing his lance for impact. The Lannister squire was angry know, and Rhaegar knew that angry people made more mistakes. He could already see what would happen before the impact as the Knight's lance pushed squarely into Lannister's chest, shoving him off his mare and into the dust on the ground. His friends rushed to help him as the Knight of the Laughing Tree turned his horse about and cantered closer. He lifted a mailed arm and pointed at a Clegane squire.

"Oh, ya want me now, do ya?" the young man hollered. "Show yerself first!"

But the Knight of the Laughing Tree only trotted to the end of the field, grasping a new lance from a scrawny little squire by the name of Howland Reed. Howland cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered across the field, "Come on, Clegane. Are you craven?"

"I'll show you craven, scum sucking frog boy!" The Clegane squire didn't bother with armor. He was so incensed, he grabbed Lannister's horse and a lance and began his charge.

"What an idiot," Rhaegar muttered under his breath.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree began his charge while the audience gasped with horror. No one jousted without armor! That was suicide.

The knight shifted slightly in his saddle, leaning outwards as Clegane's lance almost struck while at the same time swinging his lance sideways as it hit the squires stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him bellow. He yelled in frustration and pain as he jumped off the horse next to a guard, yanking the guard's spear out of his hands and strode toward the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

"Ya think to make a fool outta me?" he growled, menacingly. "Come fight me like a man!"

Young Robert Baratheon, already well into his cups, stood and laughed, yelling, "Run him through, Ser Laughing Tree!"

The Knight hesitated a moment, then began his charge, lowering the lance until it was almost touching the ground. Clegane raised the spear in his right fist, ready to jab when the Knight was close enough. But the lance was longer than the spear and went right between his legs, smacking into Clegane's manhood and lifting off the ground before tossing him down. The crowd went wild, laughing, as Clegane clutched his cock, swearing and cursing with his face in the dust.

"Looks like that's the end of your family line, Clegane," Robert roared, slapping his best friend, Ned Stark on the back in merriment.

"Clever," Rhaegar grinned.

The crowd was yelling and cheering, chanting, "Laughing Tree, Laughing Tree, Laughing Tree." The announcer jumped on his box and waved his arms at the knight, inviting him to reveal himself.

But the knight only cantered once around the arena, waving before he charged out of the gate and out of the village square. The crowd went wild with speculation, taking guesses as to the identity of the knight.

Rhaegar could only grin at their ignorance. Not one of them had it right. But it had become very obvious to him after only a few minutes of observation. Rhaegar was use to observing people very closely and it was very clear to him that the Knight of the Laughing Tree was not a he, but a she.

Intrigued, he turned to guard behind him. "Find me a horse, immediately."

The horses were brought up, his guard mounting as well. "No, all of you stay here. I'll go alone."

"My Prince? There may be brigands about."

"I said stay here," he commanded. Turning his horse about and galloping off after the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

OOOOOO

Lyanna Stark had quickly removed her armor by the stream, laying it against the agreed upon tree and covering it with leaves. Howland would come by later under cover of darkness and retrieve it for her. She quickly grabbed her chemise from the satchel she had left here earlier and slipped it over her head.

She was still shaking from the excitement of what had just happened and she couldn't contain her joy at experiencing her first joust. The sound of the crowd cheering for her. The justice she had served those two bullies. If only she could take credit for it. But experiencing it was enough. She laughed, remembering Clegane rolling on the ground, clutching his manhood. "You are avenged, my dear Howland," she smiled, thinking how clever she had been.

She pulled her gown out of the satchel next, shaking it out and smoothing down the wrinkles. She had no ladies' maid here in the forest and would have to do her best to make herself presentable. Her mind was already on the next step of the plan - to get back to her room unnoticed and stay there until the feast tonight.

She gathered up the bottom of her dress and put her arms through, stretching it over her head, struggling a bit and wiggling into the fabric. When her head emerged into daylight again, she gasped, startled.

Standing in front of her was a man, and not just any man. It was the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. She fell to her knees, holding the bodice of her dress up over her chest and bowing her head. "My prince," she said, face flushed with embarrassment. She furtively glance around the ground, but there was no sign of his royal guard. He appeared alone.

Long, elegant fingers were put in front of her and she laid her fingers on his, a signal for her to rise. Her shame and embarrassment still burned red on her face. She had never even spoke to the prince before, let alone stood half undressed in front of him. It was difficult to even hold his gaze, his eyes were so violet they seemed more a curiosity than a feature and she didn't dare stare too long. This was the only man that she would call beautiful, his long straight silver-blonde hair the envy of ladies everywhere. Yet he was every bit a man in body - strong, lean and muscular.

"My Lady Stark," he said, as she rose to standing. "Whatever are you doing out here alone? Were you swimming? Or perhaps… jousting?" She followed his gaze to her mound of leaves, the wind having blown some off of her silver armor.

He looked back into her eyes, amused.

She was so mortified, she was speechless. She could only stare like a doe about to meet its doom.

"Turn about, my Lady, and let me help you with your ties."

He wanted to help her with her dress? Like a maid? This was too much. Her heart pounded so loud she was afraid he could hear it. But she turned about, grateful he could no longer see her face. Her breath was short as she felt him pulling at the laces on the back of her dress, his fingers brushing her skin and making every nerve in her body begin to pulse.

"Tell me, do Starks normally teach their daughters to joust?" he asked. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he spoke.

She turned her head slightly. "No, my prince. My father would not approve. I am allowed to ride as much as I please, however."

"That is apparent. You sit your horse well. I suppose you shun normal female activities, such as needlepoint?"

"I do that as well. I have many interests. Does that seem… unnatural to you?" She shivered as he finished her laces. She felt him sweep her hair from her shoulder onto her back and comb it into place with his fingers.

"You forget I'm Targaryen. My lineage is filled with accomplished women, many of them skilled warriors. They are much to be admired. As are you, my lady."

Lyanna turned about having to face him again. He was being much too familiar with her, and standing much to close. She blushed and looked away. "I didn't enter the lists because I wanted glory, or to show off my skill."

"No? Then why?"

She summoned the courage to look at the Prince and said, "To avenge the cruelties done to a friend."

"These cruelties were done by those two unfortunate squires?"

"Yes," she nodded. She lifted her chin slightly. "I have no regrets for what I've done."

Rhaegar smiled. "Beautiful, accomplished, brave, and honorable. You are a rare jewel in a sea of glass, my lady. I may have to write a song about you."

"Will you tell my father what I have done?" she asked.

"What kind of man would I be if I divulged a ladies' secrets? Men have been killed for less. Besides, this is the most interesting thing that has happened to me all day."

Lyanna smiled then, finding the prince easier to converse with than she ever imagined. "I'm thankful, my prince," she curtsied.

"Your eyes sparkle like sapphires when you smile." he replied, smoothly taking her hand again and placing a very soft kiss on her fingers.

Lyanna blushed and fidgeted. "I should get back to my rooms before I'm missed. I'm supposed to be resting."

"Let me escort you part of the way. There may be brigands about." They began walking to her horse by the river. "You leave your armor?"

"Howland shall retrieve it secretly tonight."

"I see you thought of everything."

"Not everything, obviously," she replied as he handed her up to her mount. "After all, I was discovered," she smiled.

They rode slowly up the forest road, side by side. Lyanna had no idea what to say to him. This was the strangest day of her life by far.

"Does your betrothed know how fortunate he is to have you?" Rhaegar asked, breaking the silence.

"Robert?" she replied, wondering if Rhaegar even knew who was betrothed to who. Did princes care? "I'm told that he is in love with me, that he is the one who urged his father to contract with mine."

"Then perhaps he does know. Baratheon, is he not?"

"Yes," she replied.

"He seems a boisterous sort. He did well in the contests this last week. Are you happy about this union?"

"What does it matter? It is not for me to choose. Noble fathers decide the fate of noble children. Only common folk can marry for love."

Lyanna could feel Rhaegar's violet eyes on her as she looked straight ahead.

"Then you are not happy about it?"

She paused. "A lady does not speak ill of her husband."

"He is not yet your husband. I would have you speak your mind, my lady. What is one more secret between the two of us? I shall never tell them."

She turned her head to Rhaegar, deciding only honesty would do.

"He has two bastards already and it is rumored there may be a third."

"You would rather have his complete fidelity?"

"What woman wouldn't? Mostly, my prince, I don't like to think of these children growing up without a father. I think it reckless to live in such a way, without a care for all the suffering he may cause."

Immediately she regretted speaking so harshly of Robert. She should not have done so. Rhaegar had grown silent as they rode along. Had she just insulted him? Did he have bastards? She had never heard of any regarding the prince, but perhaps he kept them secret. He had his two legitimate children with his princess from Drone. But was there more? She realized she did not know him well enough and she wanted to kick herself for being so outspoken.

She finally said, "Forgive me, my prince. I should not say such things."

He smiled. "My dear Lady Lyanna, I grant you leave to speak your mind to me at anytime. In fact, I command you to do so." He stopped his horse and pointed, "Take that path there. It is an alternate route to the village. We should not ride in together if we wish to keep our secrets."

"I thank you, Prince Rhaegar," she bowed her head.

"The pleasure was all mine, my lady. Shall I see you at the feast tonight?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Farewell."

He watched for a few moments as she left him. Then he started down the road, humming a tune that was already forming in his mind, a small smile on his lips.

OOOOOOO

A/N: And so begins the secret courtship of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. The next chapter will cover the feast that evening where Rhaegar will have a surprise for Lyanna. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyanna tried to nap before the feast, but she was still reeling from the events of the day. She had actually donned armor and jousted! It was thrilling beyond belief. And best of all was the way Howland looked when he saw his two bullies beaten and humiliated. Think how much more humiliation they would have suffered if they knew they were beaten by a girl? She laughed thinking about it.

"My Lady? Do you wish to dress for the feast?" her ladies' maid, Sarna, asked as she peeked into the room from the door.

Lyanna sprung from the bed with too much energy and said, "Yes." She chose a soft, pale blue gown with silver trim.

After she finished dressing, she sat down in front of the mirror while Sarna arranged her hair. She had thick, long chestnut brown hair with a little natural wave to it. She wondered if Rhaegar Targaryen liked hair like hers. Or did he like the long, dark curls of his wife, Elia.

"My lady, Lord Robert is sure to be pleased. You look most beautiful," Sarna said, putting the finishing touches to her hair.

Robert? Oh, yes, her betrothed. "I believe he will," she replied, turning her head about to see it better in the mirror.

When she stepped out of the room, Robert was waiting for her in the solar. He always had a look of wonderment on his face when they were alone, almost like he couldn't believe she was his. He knew how to treat a lady, with kindness and respect, but that wasn't the part that bothered Lyanna. What bothered her was how he treated his 'other' women. She shouldn't have ever known about them, but with three brothers one could not help but overhear too much. The worst thing was that she had to pretend she didn't know these things about him.

When her father and mother had first sat her down and told her of the betrothal, she did protest. Her mind was full of the memories of Robert when he had come for a visit with Ned from the Eyrie, where they were fostering with Lord Arryn. He had snuck off many times to a brothel in the nearby village, and flirted endlessly with the household servants at Winterfell. When she told her parents this, they blamed his youth and told her that Robert would have better behavior when he took full responsibility as Lord of Storm's End. They thought it a strong match because Robert would be a lord of a great house, and not one of a lesser house.

"Lady Lyanna," he finally spoke. He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. "Come, I wish to show the realm my beautiful bride. I will be the envy of all."

"You flatter me, my Lord," she replied, as they began walking.

"I tell the truth. I ask myself everyday when I wake up if this is all a dream or if it is real. To have captured the lady of my heart… my life is complete."

"Captured? Like one of your boars you like to hunt?" she grinned.

He stepped in front of her, his hands taking hers. "Lyanna," he said, growing serious, "I do not jest. Not about this. I love you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. You will be the Lady of Storm's End and I will give to you all that it is in my power to give to you. I want you to be happy. You have to believe that."

She reached up and touched his face, a light caress, as she smiled into his eyes. "I do believe it. Thank you." It was all she could give him at the moment. She stepped to the side. "We should go."

"Of course."

OOOOO

"My prince," Lady Whent trilled, a bit too happily after a few glasses of wine, "will the king be joining us tonight?"

Rhaegar had entered just a short while ago with his wife, whom he had sat at the head table as she had been feeling a bit weak as usual. Elia had never quite fully recovered after the birth of their last child, pale and wan, she needed to rest frequently. Even the best maesters they could find could not figure out what was wrong. She had always been a bit aloof towards Rhaegar, though he felt she was a loving mother to their two children. A sort of friendship had formed between the two of them over the years and she did listen and offer advise to him.

It was an arranged marriage of course, neither of them having a choice in the matter. Rhaegar often wondered if she left a love behind in Dorne. She would never say, though he had caught her staring out the window in the direction of Dorne often enough. He supposed that he should be glad that they never raised their voices with one another at the least. Unlike his father, Rhaegar did not shout and bully. And perhaps it was because of his distaste for his father's temperament, that he vowed to be different.

"My Lady Whent, the king will be dining in private tonight. But you'll be sure to see him at the joust tomorrow."

"Ah, well then, you'll have to sit in his chair tonight and preside over the evening," she smiled, flirtatiously.

"Of course," he nodded. "And where will the Starks be sitting tonight?"

"The Starks?" she turned her head about. "Over there, my prince, the high table to the right."

"Pardon me, my lady," he bowed his head slightly and turned toward his servant standing behind him. "Bring my harp to face the right high table."

"Immediately, my prince," the servant bowed and hurried off.

It was then his lady knight arrived, Ser Laughing Tree, dressed in a blue gown which complemented her beautiful eyes. She was on the arm of Robert Baratheon as they entered under a trellis of pink and yellow flowers. Her eyes swept the room and she paused when she saw the prince looking at her. He smiled and nodded slowly in greeting. Her eyes swept down bashfully, a smile on her lips, as she coyly turned to greet the people around her.

Rhaegar glanced around the room, noticing the effect she had on many of the men in attendance. She was very beautiful, but it was more than that. She had an innocence about her, a freshness. He wondered if they knew the Lyanna Stark he saw today. Did they know of her bravery and her fearlessness?

"I see the Starks have arrived," Ser Arthur Dayne said, as he moved next to the prince. Arthur was his guard and also his closest friend. "You seem particularly interested in them tonight?"

"I'm I?" Rhaegar grinned. "Perhaps one of them more than the others."

"The beautiful one?" Arthur surmised. "The frosty maiden of Winterfell."

Rhaegar turned to look at his friend in curiosity. "Frosty? Why would say that?"

Arthur chuckled and shrugged. "No reason, my prince. Only that she is from the land of ice and snow, far to the north."

Rhaegar's face turned contemplative. "Ice and snow…" he pondered out loud. "Fire and ice…"

"My prince?" Arthur inquired.

"It's old prophecy I read about as child." He put his hand on Arthur's arm. "Do you know, that prophecy changed my life? After I studied it, I put down the books and started learning to fight. I trained night and day. I felt that I had to, in order fulfill this prophecy."

"What was this prophecy?" Arthur asked.

A bell started ringing and people began heading to their proper tables for the feast. "I'll tell you another time," Rhaegar replied, as Lady Whent came sweeping up next to him.

"My prince," she said, clasping her hands in front of her torso. "When would you like to play for us, before or after the feasting?"

His eyes swept up where Lyanna was taking her seat with her family. "One song now, to open the festivities."

"Oh lovely," she gushed and turned to rush to her husband's side.

Lord Whent made his welcome speech and introduced Rhaegar with all his accompanying titles as the prince made his way over to his harp and sat.

The lords and ladies grew quiet with anticipation as Rhaegar waited for silence. Then he said, "My dear lords and ladies, I wrote this song just this afternoon, after a most interesting morning. A story began to form in my mind, a story about a beautiful maiden with very special qualities. I hope you enjoy it."

His eyes lifted to Lyanna's and he could tell she was apprehensive about what he might reveal. There was only one way to ease her mind.

He began softly playing a melody on the strings, and humming before the words began.

 _There secrets to be told and secrets to withhold,_

 _And promises made in good faith._

 _But I cannot resist the telling of a story such as this,_

 _Of a maiden so brave, true and fair._

 _She was raised in castle of noble renown,_

 _An obedient daughter was she._

 _But her heart was great and her honor so strong,_

 _She defended the young and the weak._

 _She was skilled with needle and skilled with sword,_

 _She could ride like the wind on her horse._

 _She could shoot a straight arrow and outsmart_

 _Any boy, though she was maiden fair._

 _But her childhood had ended and a woman must_

 _She become, and a man she was given to wed._

 _A dutiful wife to her Lord, she graced his hearth_

 _And his bed._

" _Wife, you give up your boyish ways,"_

 _Her husband commanded of her._

" _Put down your sword, and obey your_

 _Lord, as any good wife will do."_

 _It was then that she hid, her true_

 _Nature as bid, and secret she lived her true life._

 _She would don a disguise and in the night she_

 _Would ride to the rescue of the young and the weak._

 _Her justice was swift like the steed that she rode,_

 _Through the villages her sword shown sharp._

 _And the villains all fled from the Lady of Dread,_

 _Who would come for the lawbreakers neck._

 _When sun would rise, she was back in her_

 _Bed, her husband still fast asleep._

 _And never would he know why his lands were_

 _So safe and his people so happy and free._

 _There secrets to be told and secrets to withhold,_

 _And promises made in good faith._

 _But I cannot resist the telling of a story such as this,_

 _Of a maiden so brave, true and fair._

Lyanna couldn't help the tears that began falling down her cheeks as Rhaegar sang. He had a made a story about her, but mostly about how she'd have to live her life, being a dutiful daughter and wife. She would spend her life hiding who she really was, just as she did this morning. The prince had figured out her greatest fear. It wasn't that she would have to wed a man like Robert, but that she would have to be someone she was not. How had he seen this in her?

As everyone clapped, she sniffled a bit and Robert turned to her. "Lyanna? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

She dried her eyes and said, "Yes, I… I'm fine. I found the song a bit sad."

"It was a bit foolish, if you asked me. A woman chopping off heads in the night?" He shook his head. "Targaryens are a strange bunch."

Robert would never understand the deeper meaning of the song. She knew that now. And in that way, he would never understand her. Not like Rhaegar did.

Lyanna looked over to the prince who was on his way to the dais to sit next to his princess. His head turned in the moment and he looked directly at her. She looked away quickly and spent the rest of the meal trying to avoid his gaze. But looking at Robert wasn't much better as he was drinking his wine far too quickly and she suspected it wouldn't be long until he became loud and obnoxious.

At the end of the meal, she was feeling like she needed to get some air, away from Robert's belligerent conversations with her brothers and their talk of tomorrow's joust. "I shall return shortly," she said to Robert as she rose from the table. He nodded and went back to his conversation.

She made her way through the lords and ladies and out into the garden walkway. Looking up at the stars and feeling the cool air on her cheeks was refreshing after all the food, wine and noise.

"Did you enjoy the song, my lady?"

Lyanna turned to see Rhaegar Targaryen standing behind her, his hands clasped casually behind his back.

She curtsied and bowed her head. "My prince. Yes, I did enjoy the song."

"You wept. Did it sadden you?"

"You noticed?" she said with a bit of embarrassment. "I did not think you saw."

"I see everything," he replied, softly, his eyes sweeping her from head to foot. "You look lovely in the starlight."

She took a step to go back into the hall. "I should return…"

"Walk with me," he said, his hand gently grasping her arm.

"I shouldn't leave my family so long…"

"There is something I wish to show you. Please, my lady, walk with me."

He was the crown prince, and she hoped a man of honor. But she wasn't afraid of him or what he might do. She was afraid of how he was making her feel. His hand on her arm was sending shivers through her and all her senses were alive and alert. What were his intentions? He was a married man and she was betrothed to another. But what excuse could she give him? He was only asking to walk with her.

"Of course, my prince," she replied, allowing him to thread his arm through hers as they began strolling down the garden path. Torches lit the way, casting a dancing glow on the foliage around them.

The silence was too much for her as he seemed perfectly happy to be next to her, lost in his own thoughts. She had to break the silence for the sake of her nerves.

"Are you entering the lists tomorrow?" she asked.

"Will you let me wear your favor if I do?" he replied, a sly smile on his lips.

How did he manage to send her neutral question into a conversation about the two of them? There was no avoiding it with the prince.

"You must wear the favor of your wife," she replied, hoping he didn't forget he had one.

"Must I?" he smiled.

"Of course. She would be hurt if you wore mine and Robert would not be pleased as well."

"I see. You really are the dutiful maiden," the prince replied.

"Is that so wrong?"

"No," he smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from you, my honorable Ser Laughing Tree."

"You are poking fun at me."

He stopped and stepped in front of her. "No, I'm enjoying my moments with you. I wish you to be yourself with me."

"You find me humorous?"

He took her hand and placed it on his heart, holding his hand over hers. "My lady, I find you inspiring. So inspiring, I sent a man out this day to learn everything he could about you."

She felt somewhat mollified. "For your song?"

He searched her face, as if he wanted to say something yet stopped himself. Instead, he took her hand in his and began to pull her along. "Come."

She began to worry that he had taken her too far from the safety of the hall. What if someone should see them together out here? What would they think? Suddenly he stopped, and she halted in her steps.

"We are here."

She looked about at the lit torches surrounding a very huge and very old Godswood tree, surrounded by garlands of flowers around it's trunk and hanging on its limbs, it contrast with it's frightening face carved into the trunk in ancient times.

Rhaegar let go of her hand and walked slowly to the face of the tree. "It was surrounded by overgrowth this morning, lonely and forgotten. But I had my men work on clearing it and making it presentable." He turned and looked for her reaction. "You follow the old Gods, do you not?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Do you?"

"No," he replied. "My ways are of old Valeria. Though I'm not adverse to old Gods or new."

She took in the sight of the huge branches strung with beautiful flowers. "Why? Why then would you do all this?"

"I would think that would be obvious," he replied, taking a step toward her.

"Lyanna!" a voice barked at her from the dark.

She turned to find her older brother Brandon striding toward them. He stopped and bowed before Rhaegar, "My prince."

"Lord Stark," Rhaegar replied with a nod of his head.

Then Brandon turned a disapproving glare at his sister. "We have been searching for you."

"I was walking with the prince," she replied. "He wanted to show me how he repaired the Godswood tree here at Harrenhal. Look Brandon, did you even know there was a Godswood here?" she turned about in wonder.

"I must return you to your betrothed," Brandon said, with emphasis on _betrothed_ and a glance at the prince.

Lyanna did not appreciate her brother's coldness. "Is he still on his feet?"

Rhaegar wanted to chuckle, but knew it would only add to Brandon Stark's ire. "Come now, my friends. Let us return the Lady Lyanna safely to the feast." He took Lyanna's arm and Brandon had no choice but to take her other one, though he was still unhappy with his wayward sister tonight. If he wasn't the crown prince, he was almost certain Brandon Stark would come to blows with him. There were some advantages to being a prince.

They walked back with very little conversation and when they reached the hall, Rhaegar barely had time to say farewell to Lyanna before she was pulled into the crowd by her brother.

Ser Arthur Dayne had been standing in the doorway, watching the last bit of interaction with a look of interest. Rhaegar stepped up to his friend and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Do not look at me like that, Dayne."

"Forgive me, my prince, but you are overstepping the bounds of propriety. The girl is a highborn maiden and a Stark. The only man in her bed will be her husband," Arthur said.

"Why do you assume I only want to bed her?"

"What else is there between a man and a woman?"

Rhaegar studied his friend's face. "It is a good thing you are in the King's Guard, never to have a wife, if that is your belief."

Arthur only shrugged. "Nonetheless, have a care, my prince. The seven kingdoms are at peace right now. Such a pursuit would be ill fated."

"You worry overmuch," the prince grinned.

"You worry not enough," Arthur replied.

OOOOO

Brandon brought Lyanna straight before her father and mother, the later seeming relieved to see her daughter.

"There you are, my dear," her mother said. "Robert was searching for you."

"I only went for some air. It is much too warm in here," she replied, glancing at her brother and daring him to say more. Happily, he didn't.

"These southern climes are much too warm for us northerners," her father agreed. "It seems your Robert is still out searching for you."

Lyanna spotted Howland at the entrance of the hall, looking as if he needed to speak with her.

"I am much too tired to wait, father. Tell Robert that Howland will see me safely back to my rooms and I will see him on the morrow."

"Very well," he replied. "Sleep well, daughter."

"And you," she replied, kissing his cheek.

Brandon followed behind her as she approached Howland. "You will go straight to your room, or I will tell father who you were out walking alone with tonight."

"It is too bad you did not join the lists tomorrow, brother. I'd love to see you knocked off your horse right about now."

"Don't be so sure about that." He turned to Howland. "Take her straight back to her room. No detours."

"I will, my lord," Howland replied, looking from Brandon to Lyanna and wondering what that was all about.

"Come on," Lyanna said impatiently, tugging at Howland's arm. "I don't want Robert to find me before I get to my room."

When they were out of earshot of anyone else, she asked, "How did it go? Did you fetch my armor?"

"Yes, that's all taken care of. Now, what is all this other business? Did you and Robert have a row?"

Howland Reed was Lyanna's best friend and confidant. He had been fostering at Winterfell for the past five years. At first, he had been Ned's shadow, following him around and learning swordplay together. But when Ned went to foster at the Eyrie with Robert, Lyanna and Howland grew close. They had spent countless days riding and exploring the countryside, even training together when her father wasn't looking.

He shared his secrets with her, about his special abilities to see future events, and how it ran in his bloodline. Lyanna was impressed when he would tell her something that would happen on the morrow, or next week, and then see it come true. In return, she shared her thoughts and feelings with him and took him into her confidence.

And though Howland was secretly in love with her, he had known he would never have anything more with her than friendship. A Reed would never be good enough for a Stark, not in the eyes of the realm. But that didn't stop him from admiring her and being there for him, just as he was for her.

"No, Robert and I did not have a row. He's most likely very drunk right now and he might try to kiss me."

"A sloppy drunk kiss," Howland said, making a funny face to imitate the action.

Lyanna laughed and push him away. "Stop, it's not funny. Do you see what I have to look forward to? Why weren't you at the feast?"

"I fell asleep after I retrieved your armor," he replied. "I didn't mean to sleep so long, but a dream came to me, a disturbing one."

"About the future?"

He nodded and they slowed in their steps. "I really hope this future doesn't come."

"Tell me."

"Winter had come and covered all of Westeros. White walkers and the army of the dead were slaughtering everyone they came upon. It was madness."

"White walkers? Like the ones in old Nan's stories?"

"I believe so."

"Do you think they're real, then?"

He looked at her, seriously. "Yes."

Lyanna found that hard to believe, as she had never seen a dead person come back to life. Nor had anyone else she knew. But she did not want to make Howland feel stupid for telling her his dream, so she did not say so. "What if that was the past? What if that was a vision from long ago, like the stories we heard?"

"There was a king in the dream. He was not like any king that we've known so far. He was dark of hair, but strong. And when I saw him the vision, I knew he'd the one to save us all."

Lyanna thought of the royal baby, Rhaegar's son Aegon. He could get the dark hair from his mother, the Princess Elia of Dorne. "Could he be Aegon Targaryen?"

"I saw him standing in the snow. And on one side of him was a dragon, and on the other side was a dire wolf, a white one with red eyes. He held sword that burned with fire."

"A dire wolf? Are you sure?"

Howland glanced covertly at her and nodded. "I'm sure."

Lyanna felt something stir within her and her voice softened. "What do think it means, Howland?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Howland stopped and faced her, leaning to whisper further. "Do not say this to anyone else, but I think House Targaryen will join with House Stark. What other meaning could this have? Ned, or perhaps Benjen, may wed the Princess Rhaenys when she comes of age."

Lyanna stared at him. She did not considered that possibility. "Did you see them?"

Howland shook his head. "No, but who else? Brandon is to wed Lady Catelyn Tully, and you are to wed Robert Baratheon. That leaves Ned or Benjen."

"But Aegon is Rhaegar's heir, not Rhaenys."

"If the child lives."

"Let's not speak of such morbid things," she said quickly. They had reached the quarters assigned to the Stark family while they stayed at Harrenhal. "Goodnight, Howland."

"Goodnight, my lady."

OOOOOO

A/N Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. Rhaegar's song is what held me up the most. Ha Ha. I did not think I could write one, but I knew that Lyanna's tears when she heard Rhaegar sing was part of their history. So, I had to make a go of it. I will try to get the next chapter out much sooner.

Thank you for reading and please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this fiction and own no part of the Game of Thrones franchise.

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I had written chapter three on my old computer and lost it all when the computer broke. It was discouraging, but I have finally decided to rewrite it, hopefully better than before, due to encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Three**

The sun was well on its way, descending toward the west, as Rhaegar Targaryen was declared the winner of the joust. He had ridden well all day, defeating his various opponents as all the noble families looked on. His father, King Aerys, held his head high, proud of his son in the eyes of the realm. As Rhaegar took off his helm, he bowed his head to his father and found the eyes of his wife, Elia. She smiled slightly at him and her shoulders fell as she sighed and cast down her eyes. She knew what was to come next. She had discussed it with the prince last night. He had done exactly as he said he would. He had won the tourney. And now he would continue with his plan and she was helpless to stop it. Furthermore, she had assured him she would not interfere. He promised her that she would always be a princess and her son would be the heir of the kingdom and that would have to be enough. She could no longer lay with him as husband and wife The maesters assured her that one more pregnancy would end her fragile life. She knew her husband was young and virile and not ready to give up intimacy. Nor was he the type to keep mistresses. She knew the day would come when he would give his heart to another. She just didn't expect him to do it so publicly. But Rhaegar never did anything half way. She looked furtively about, knowing that all eyes would be turned to her very shortly.

Rhaegar rode a victory lap around the arena while the crowds cheered, glancing at the Stark family as they sat together and noticing Lyanna avoiding his gaze, a slight blush on her cheeks. He grinned to himself and directed his horse to his servant standing near the gates. He lowered his lance and his servant placed a wreath of rare blue winter roses on the end of it. Turning his horse about, he made his way into the arena again as the crowd threw flowers up and over him in congratulations. Taking a deep breath, he held it, as he passed by the place where his wife was sitting. The chattering and the cheers quickly died as he passed her by. Heads began to turn toward Elia, wondering if her husband knew where she was sitting.

Lyanna had her hands clasped on her lap, squeezing them as tight as her nerves were beginning to squeeze. What was the prince doing? And then she met his eyes, violet eyes that were staring directly at her, and her heart began pounding in fear. What was he doing? He couldn't be heading to her, could he? She bent her face, staring at her hands, wanting to disappear.

And then the tip of a lance came into view and a crown of blue winter roses slid onto her lap. She stared at them a moment, and then slowly lifted her face, meeting Price Rhaegar's proud gaze with a look of astonishment. Was this really happening?

The crowd was silent and almost every eye was on her. She quickly darted a look at Robert sitting to her right. He sat stiff and his face was red. She knew he was containing his anger, just barely. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and her mother's voice in her ear. "Lyanna, you must put it on. You have been crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty." Lyanna touched the soft petals a moment and then lifted them to her head. Rhaegar smiled softly at her and nodded once before turning his horse back to the gates. Then the whispers and gossip began as everyone prepared to leave the arena. Her father stood and said, "Come, let us depart."

The Starks and the Baratheons filed out of the stands, silent and troubled. Robert had taken Lyanna's arm and held it a bit too rough for her liking. Lyanna could sense his anger and knew he was holding himself back with great effort until the two families were away from the rest of the nobility. When they were out of earshot, the tirade began.

"How dare he make a spectacle of Lyanna!" Robert roared.

"Maybe he thought she was prettier than his wife," young Benjen said.

Stannis Baratheon shook his head. "It was a public insult to his wife. Not honorable at all."

"No, it was not honorable," Lord Stark agreed. "Whatever private problems he may be having in his marriage, it was in poor taste to make my daughter a part of it. I will not have our name dragged into a scandal. We will not attend the feast in his honor tonight."

"Neither will we," Lord Baratheon agreed.

Lady Stark shook her head. "Please my Lords, we must not be hasty. The King is of an unpredictable nature and may not take our absence well. Will we go to war over a crown of roses?"

Lyanna glanced at the concerned faces around her before meeting her brother Brandon's accusing gaze. She knew he was thinking that she had brought this trouble down on her family by encouraging the prince last night. She was frightened that he would tell of her walk with Rhaegar, but he broke eye contact and looked away. She knew then he would keep her secret – for now anyway.

Lyanna sighed and said, "I will stay in tonight. Tell them I am unwell. The rest of you should go and represent our families. Mother is right. Aerys will take your absences as an insult. I would not have such trouble come upon us all." She searched her father's troubled face. "Please, father, it is merely a ring of roses. The tourney will be ending soon and we will all be leaving for Brandon's wedding at Riverrun. Let us look forward to the happy days ahead."

Robert took her hand, "I shall stay with you and keep you company. I have no wish to celebrate that cur's victory."

"No, you must go too. Rhaegar shall be king some day and I would not have us out of favor. You must show no ill will, Robert. Try to see it as a compliment," she quickly replied, not wanting to spend the evening alone with him. Robert still looked unhappy.

"I agree that you truly are the Queen of Love and Beauty, but you are MY Queen of Love and Beauty," he stated, clasping her hand tighter.

"And we shall live happily at Storm's End, far from the Red Keep. So, there is nothing to concern ourselves with," she added, making Robert feel more at ease.

"Very well," Lord Stark reluctantly agreed. "We shall make our appearances. Lyanna will stay in her rooms." Lady Stark appeared relived at this decision.

"I will send some guards to protect your room," Robert decided.

"We have guards," Brandon replied.

"I will send more," Robert said.

OOOOOOO

Lyanna dined in her room, her wreath of blue winter roses sat on the table above her plate. She knew she should get rid of them, but who would know if she admired them a little longer? They were her favorite flower after all. Had he known that? She did recall him saying to her that he sent a man to learn all he could about her. Was this his plan all along then?

She couldn't help but feel bad for Princess Elia. What would Rhaegar say to her after such an insult? Did Elia go to the celebration feast? Did they argue? Did she think Lyanna had seduced her husband? All these thoughts made Lyanna want to get on her horse and ride away from here, ride away and never stop. Why did he do this to her?

But there were other feelings involved. If she could push the thought of Elia out of her mind, she couldn't help but feel flattered by the attentions of the prince. Did he truly think her a great beauty, enough to slight his own wife? She turned her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror on her dressing table. Could she be?

She shook her head and went back to her meal. "Don't be a stupid girl," she muttered to herself. She had never been a simpering fool, looking for admirers. The prince may admire her, but that's all that would ever come of it. It would be a story to tell her grandchildren someday.

OOOOOOO

The celebration feast had started and Rhaegar had noticed Lyanna's absence the moment her family entered the hall. The Starks and Baratheons were outwardly courteous, but he could sense their ire beneath the surface. In fact, everyone seemed more subdued than the night before. Perhaps he shouldn't have made his feelings so public today, but giving Lyanna the crown wasn't for their benefit. If he had it his way, they would have all disappeared and only Lyanna would be in the stands. It wasn't that he thought her the most beautiful woman there, but that he wanted to honor her. She had secretly won the joust the day before, defending the honor of a friend, and had nothing to show for it. Rhaegar felt she deserved to be honored for all that she was.

Elia knew of his plan to crown Lyanna if he had won. He had told her the night before so she could be prepared. She had asked him if he had further intentions with Lyanna Stark, and he replied that he did not know. But Elia looked at him as if she did know. "You will set me aside," she stated.

He had picked up her hand and held it to his cheek. "You are a good mother to our children, and a good friend to me. You will always be a princess and our son will always be the heir."

"But?" she prompted. "You can no longer lay with me as husband and wife. I'm sorry. I know you wanted three children as you stated on our wedding night."

"Do not be sorry. You have given me two beautiful children. I would not risk them growing up with no mother because I demanded that you give me one more child. I would not do that to you or them." He put down her hand and walked to the window, looking forlorn. "The dragon has three heads."

She nodded. "The prophecy you once told me about. I remember." She picked up their infant son and held him. "I will not stand in your way, Rhaegar. Though, there are many others who will. She is betrothed to another."

He had nodded and left her alone then, wondering at her complacency over the whole issue. A normal wife would have yelled and screamed at her husband for such a revelation. But Elia seemed to accept that he would pursue another. But then again, when had Elia ever been normal? Her feelings for Rhaegar had never deepened past friendship during their years of marriage, which made him even more convinced that she had loved another before their arranged marriage.

Elia had not come to the feast tonight, though her fragile health was already well known. Still, people gossiped that it was because her husband had crowned another. But it wasn't Elia's absence that Rhaegar was concerned with. He had sent a man to delicately inquire as to the whereabouts of Lady Lyanna and he reported that the lady had stayed in her rooms tonight as she did not feel well. Rhaegar knew that was a lie and he felt compelled to know just how Lyanna was feeling. Was she angry at him? Did he embarrass her? The feast be damned. He had to find out.

OOOOOOO

"What have you gotten me into?" Sir Arthur Dayne hissed through the armor helmet. Prince Rhaegar had pulled him away from the feast and into the shops of the smithy. Various armors from various houses were strewn on a table, waiting for repair. The smiths were away, enjoying the feast for the working class on the far side of Harrenhal. The prince had sorted through the armor, selecting the pieces from Stark guards and soldiers.

"I must speak with her," Rhaegar replied, pulling on a Stark chest piece.

"You've lost your mind," Arthur frowned.

"That may be true," Rhaegar grinned.

"Just so you know, I will have to die for you when Lord Stark most assuredly tries to geld you. If you do not care for yourself, then at least think of me."

"Surely you could win against Lord Stark."

"Yes, but your lady love will not feel like accepting your kisses when I have cut her father in two."

"Stop your fretting. You need merely to pose as a Stark guard. All you have to do is stand there outside her door and warn me when her family returns from the feast."

They made their way to the Stark quarters in their disguises, finding two Baratheon guards standing outside a door. Rhaegar knew that it must be where Lyanna was. They greeted them in friendship, telling them that they were here to relieve them so that they may go and enjoy what was left of the feast. The Baratheon guards hesitated at first, but relented when the two Stark guards started talking about the different types of succulent foods and how they were disappearing fast.

As soon as the Baratheon guards had left, Rhaegar left Arthur standing guard while he quietly opened the door. A fire was burning in the hearth, casting a warm glow over the sleeping girl in the bed across the room. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly toward the bed, admiring her sleeping beauty. His eyes traveled down to her hand, which was holding one of the blue winter roses from the crown he had given her. He smiled to himself, feeling hopeful that she had been fond of his award after all.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Ever since he had come upon her hiding her armor by the river, she had stolen every thought he had. It was an obsession he had only felt once before. That first obsession was when he discovered the prophecy. It had taken over his every thought and had guided his life in a whole new direction.

And now Lyanna was taking his thoughts, guiding him to say and do things he never thought he would. He could barely understand it.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring at him in the firelight for a moment. She sat up, holding the covers over her chest, looking startled. "What are you doing in my room? What has happened?"

Rhaegar took off the helmet, revealing his identity. Lyanna scrambled off the other side of the bed and stood, her sheet still held against her. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to startle you."

"Prince Rhaegar? I… how… you are dressed like a guard."

"It was the only way I could think of. I wanted to speak to you and you were not at the feast. I heard you were unwell."

Lyanna looked past him at the door, wondering if her family were home yet.

"They are still at the feast," Rhaegar said, guessing her concerns.

She swallowed her nerves. "This is not proper, my Prince. I cannot have a man in my bedchamber."

"No one will ever know," he replied. "I merely wish to speak. Did I offend you today? If so, it was not my intention."

Lyanna did not know what to make of this. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Should she scream? "I…"

Rhaegar could see she was in distress and he looked about the room, noticing two chairs by the fire. Perhaps she would feel more at ease away from the bed. "Can we sit and talk?" he asked, tipping his head in the direction of the chairs. "Please, my Lady?" he pleaded.

She took a deep breath and wrapped the sheet tighter around her shoulders, nodding once. She walked away from the bed and he did the same on the far side of the room. She grabbed the back of the chair and moved it farther away from the other chair before she sat, causing the prince to smile to himself. "If they find you here…"

"I have my man standing outside the door. He will warn us long before they near the room," he assured her.

Lyanna studied him a moment and asked, "Why? Why did you pass your wife?"

Rhaegar turned his head toward the fire, staring at the flames. "Would it make you feel any better to know that she knew I would do so? To know that I had discussed this with her and she was expecting it?"

Lyanna's brows wrinkled in anger. "You used me to get back at your wife? You had an argument with her and threatened her with humiliation?"

Rhaegar was taken back. "Is that the kind of man you think I am?"

"It is what I am hearing from your own lips," she responded.

"Then you are hearing wrong." He moved to the edge of his seat, staring intently. "Lyanna," he shut his eyes a moment, as if willing himself to be brave. When he opened them again it was with such determination that Lyanna had to press herself further into her chair. "I have fallen in love with you and I had to let Elia know before she found out from someone else."

Lyanna sprung up from her chair, eyes wide. "You… love me?" she backed away. "You can't… you hardly know me."

He stood. "I feel like I do know you. My heart knows you. I can't stop thinking about you." His eyes shined with emotion. "It's as if I know that we belong together, that you are the one I've been waiting for my entire life."

She felt her eyes water at his confession. Never had she seen such raw emotion from anyone. It hurt and made her feel terribly sad. She shook her head, "I am betrothed."

"You don't want him," he replied, stepping forward.

The tears began to fall in earnest. "It is not for me to decide."

"But it is," he insisted. "We can be together. We can find a way." And now he was standing directly in front of her, his hands on her arms as she wept. "Lyanna, tell me you want me."

She lifted her wet eyes to his and pushed out of his embrace and strode toward the fire. "Stop this. It cannot be. I will not dishonor and shame my family by becoming your mistress."

"Mistress? You have it wrong, my lady. I would make you my wife."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You have a wife."

"I will set her aside. We never loved each other. I believe she loves another."

Lyanna shook her head. "Northern families do not accept such a thing. You are married until one person dies. Then they may remarry."

"Then you would marry your Robert, a man who drinks too much and has many different women? Is that what you want from life, my Lady?"

Fresh tears started falling from her eyes, "Please, my Prince, do not do this."

He stepped to her again, standing close. "Do what? Declare my love for you? Tell you that I want to devote my life to your happiness? I would make you my princess and your son a prince. Is that so terrible? Why should we not be happy? I know what a loveless marriage is like and I can't stand the thought of someone as brave and honorable as you never knowing the kiss of a man who truly loves you."

Her wide eyes flicked down to his lips at the word 'kiss' and he stepped forward, hardly able to stop himself at this seeming invitation. But she placed her hands on his chest, keeping his lips from contact with hers. He could see her inner struggle and took a step back. "I can't…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

A slight knock was heard on the door and Rhaegar knew his time was short. "I just need to know one thing, my Lady. If we were free from all encumbrances, all familial expectations, and we could stand here, just man and woman, would you kiss me?"

She stared at him and for a fleeting moment he could see her answer in her eyes and his heart leapt in his chest. Then she turned her face away and took a deep breath. "You must go."

He bowed his head and softly replied, "My lady," before donning his helm and slipping out the door.

OOOOOOO

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please take the time to review. They are real motivators.


End file.
